Renegade Malfoy
by EliBeth
Summary: Harry and co. 5th year. New House Mate. Please R&R. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot, and maybe not even that.  
  
Chapter 1: A Who in Where?  
  
It was the Opening Feast of Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, awaiting the sorting of the new first year students.  
  
"How many first years do you reckon there'll be?" "Shouldn't be too many, Ron. I didn't see too many people at Platform 9 ¾."  
  
They sat with baited breath, or maybe it was rumbling stomachs, as Professor McGonagall called up the first of the new students.  
  
"Atkins, Matthew." "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Brandybuck, Meriadoc" (AN: No, this is not a LOTR crossover) "Gryffindor"  
  
It continued in this manner until  
  
"Malfoy, Elizabeth"  
  
"Bloody hell! I didn't know there was another Malfoy." "Easy, Ron. Maybe we misheard her name," Hermione hoped.  
  
They held their breath until the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Elizabeth got down off the stool, took the Sorting Hat off, and, with a big smile on her face, nearly skipped to the Gryffindor table. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. You have got to be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."  
  
"Yeah, that's us, but you're a Malfoy. We can't talk to you." "And why not?"  
  
AN: Here's the first chapter of my first story. Please read and review. Flames will be placed in glass jars and sold as souvenirs. If you would like me to continue, please review. 


	2. The First Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Heck, I may not even own the plot to this story.  
  
Author's Note: Out of curiosity, does anyone happen to know where I can find two different stories that used to be on ff.net? One is where Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. Her father and his mother were married and had Hermione, then Lucius wanted Narcissa so she had to divorce Mr. Granger. The other is titled Deja Potter Vu. It seems these were taken off ff.net and were two of my favorite stories. Thanks for the help. And if anyone has a better title, please let me know. I do not know if anyone is reading this story. If I don't get any reviews, I'll just discontinue writing. Please review.  
  
Previously on Renegade Malfoy:  
  
"Yeah, that's us, but you're a Malfoy. We can't talk to you." "And why the bloody hell not, Weasley?"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron started stuttering, "W-w-well. Malfoys are evil deatheaters and want to kill Harry. P-p-please don't hurt us." "Why would I want to hurt Harry, Ron? I don't like what my father and brother do and I don't believe what they believe about muggle-borns."  
  
Hermione interrupted, "So you're not a typical Malfoy?" "I prefer to think of myself as a renegade. Now that I think about it, my brother is going to kill me for being sorted into Gryffindor. But the moment I picked up the hat, I told it that if it put me in Slytherin, I'd cut it up into little tiny pieces, so instead of just calling "Slytherin" because I'm a Malfoy, it looked inside my head and found that I had the characteristics of all the houses. I told the hat to place me where Draco and Lucius would be mad that I got into." "So, Elizabeth," Harry spoke for the first time since she joined the table. "You want Draco and Lucius mad at you? From what I know of the both of them, that is not a good idea. Lucius is probably in Voldemort's inner circle." Ron gasped, "Harry, don't say his name." "Sorry, Ron. I have a feeling that Elizabeth is going to get hurt." "Harry Potter! I can take care of myself! To be honest, I thought of a way to keep them calm about the whole thing. I'm gonna tell them that I'll try to buddy up to the three of you to pass along vital information, however, I will not give them correct information." "That sounds interesting, Elizabeth, but you're still a Malfoy. We can't trust you until you build that trust up." Hermione tried to let Elizabeth down gently. With that, Elizabeth ran off with tears building up in her eyes.  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
"Why can't they see that I'm not a normal Malfoy? All anyone ever sees of me is my last name. Even a stupid hat is stereotypical. I just want some real friends that don't care who my family is. I sure as heck don't."  
Draco's POV  
  
"Pansy, Father is going to flip. Eli's been sorted into bloody Gryffindor AND made friends with Pothead, Weasel, and Mudblood. Then, he's going to be angry with me because he'll think that I didn't do my job in corrupting her." "Oh, Draco, get a grip. Maybe he'll think it's a good thing that she can get close to the Holy Trio. She could act as our spy." "That's not a bad idea, but Father will never believe it. Eli has always been against our lord. She would never turn now. Besides, Father has never liked her. I'll go owl him now."  
  
Father,  
  
Elizabeth has been sorted into Gryffindor. I was thinking that perhaps she could spy on the Holy Trio and possibly get Saint Potter alone so you can dispose of him for our lord.  
  
Your loyal Slytherin, Draco  
A week later at breakfast, Elizabeth was sitting alone again. Not one person would talk to her because of her last name. She had lost her appetite. When the mail arrived, she was surprised to receive a letter. This wasn't an ordinary letter, however. It was a howler from her father.  
  
ELIZABETH RENEE MALFOY,  
  
HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO BLOODY GRYFFINDOR! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HOME FOR ANY HOLIDAYS THIS YEAR. IN FACT, DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING BACK TO MALFOY MANOR EVER! YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THIS FAMILY. GO LIVE WITH ONE OF YOUR BLOODY GRYFFINDOR FRIENDS. I DON'T CARE.  
  
The Great Hall erupted in laughter. Everyone had thought that Elizabeth Malfoy was as spoiled as her brother and were glad to see a Malfoy get yelled at. Elizabeth, however, was mortified. She could not believe that her father would do something to embarrass her like that. Sure, she knew he didn't like her, but she had always thought he loved her. After all, she was his only daughter. She picked up her waffle, threw it at the nearest laughing face (which, unfortunately, was Professor McGonnagal), and ran out of the castle.  
Author's note:  
  
Okay. I know at least one person has read this because he or she added me to his or her favorite stories list. I want to know that others are reading this as well. Please review. Flames will be used to fight Moldy Voldy. 


	3. Author's notes

Author's notes:  
  
If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I don't think I'm going to continue this fic. I just feel like I'm writing and writing (even if my style needs work) and nobody's reading it. Is this story worth continuing? Someone, please, let me know.  
  
Does anyone know where I can find three stories? The first one is Harry Potter and the Necklace of Argentus. The second one is Deja Potter Vu and the third one is The Gryffindor Girls. The last two are by the same author.  
  
I would like to know if these are archived anywhere because they were some of my favorite stories. Thanks. 


End file.
